The Nurse and her Patient
by freelancewhale
Summary: Draco isn't feeling too well... Can Hermione help him by playing nurse?   Pure smut and fluff. Do not read if easily offended


Draco sat on his bed, reading a book and absent-mindedly tapping his right foot against the heel of his left. Hermione entered his room, cautiously, and sat down feebly on the little space that he left on the bed. He noticed her arrival and placed his intricately designed green Slytherin bookmark in the folds of his novel and put it on his table.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione smiled at him and asked him if he was feeling well. He had been ill, you see. As she leant over him lovingly and stroked his forehead with her smooth palm, she muttered, "You have a fever, Draco."

He groaned and pulled her in for an embrace. Hermione, although a bit reluctantly, obliged and lay down next to him, one arm around his shoulders and her leg casually flung over his legs. She sighed a sigh of frustration…

"It's so difficult to take care of my boyfriend when he refuses to be taken care of! Please go to the hospital wing… You've kept me up with your coughing…" she said.

"That's not the only thing I've kept you up with, 'Mione…" he said with a slight smirk and a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

Hermione grinned sheepishly as she flashed back to the night before.

_ She walked into his room to check on him, as usual. He was lying in his bed wearing nothing but his boxers and his casually fitted pyjama bottoms. Hermione looked at him, with slight longing in her eyes as she saw how toned his body was and enjoyed every little ripple of muscle. She lay down next to him, and kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "The nurse has come to check up on her patient…" He groaned a low moan and she felt something stir beneath her hands… His member had awoken under her soft fingers. She took the advantage to slowly stroke it over his boxers. Hermione knew what he liked; she teased him a little bit by scraping her fingertips across the top of the band of his boxers and slowly making a trail down to his thighs. She made figure eights on the inner part of his thigh, closest to his now very hard penis. _

_ Hermione loved the way she could manipulate how he felt. His pleasure and his discomfort were all upon her. She slowly got up and walked around the bed, letting his eyes feast on her body. She was wearing nothing but her little boxer shorts and a midriff bearing t-shirt. She got to the other side of his bed and got on. Hermione straddled Draco, pushing his hands up and slowly kissing him while gyrating slightly around his pelvic region. He muttered a moan again, Draco knew that she loved being in control of his feelings, and to be honest, he didn't mind the outcome. She let his hands go as he took them and made his way up her rounded hips up to her humble breasts. His hands lay there for a moment before he started slowly stroking her nipples. It was now Hermione's turn to moan, she let out a little whimper as she started to feel her underwear to go slightly moist._

_ She wriggled his pyjamas off him to leave him lying in his boxers. Draco slowly took off her top and let his hands rest on her lower back leaving her aching for more. She kissed him again and started stroking his member, his breath quickened as her pace did. Hermione kissed his lips then slowly started going down and kissing every little part of him from his neck all the way down to his bellybutton. She licked her lips and slowly put them on the tip of his penis. He shuddered as her warm lips and tongue made swirls around it and she slowly went up and down, putting her tongue to great use. _

_ Draco with all the self-control in the world led her back up to him and turned her around slowly. He kissed her passionately as he stroked her inner thigh, getting painfully close to her core but never daring to touch. He pulled her lacy black underwear down and slowly took two fingers and started rubbing her slowly and softly, making her arch her back practically begging for more. She couldn't bear it anymore; she pulled him up and guided his large, throbbing member towards her womanhood. _

_ He knew what she wanted, he slowly delved into her, thrusting inside of her at a calm pace. She practically screamed, he was torturing her on purpose. She started thrusting her hips out at him and he smiled. Draco started thrusting harder and harder, Hermione under him moaning. _

"_Draco, yes! Harder, oh yes."_

_ Those words kept him going as he kept getting faster and faster. Hermione flipped him over and started moving up and down. The view of her breasts bouncing in front of him drove Draco wild. He grabbed on to her bum and started lifting her up and down and got deeper each time. Hermione felt him hitting that sweet spot and was getting closer and closer to reaching her high point by the minute. She was screaming profanities as he turned her back around and kept going at it. She rode through waves of pleasure, contracting. He felt her come, and couldn't handle it anymore. Draco let out his sweet release, sighing relief as he rolled off her. Hermione was panting, she needed some time to recover. Draco stroked her leg as she dozed off in his arms. _

"Yes Draco, that did keep me a little preoccupied, but the coughing didn't help."

"Alright Hermione, I'll go to the hospital wing if you really want, but I'm happy with you playing nurse…"


End file.
